everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Busy World of Richard Scarry episodes
Season 1 (1994) # The Talking Bread / Couscous, the North African Detective / The Three Fishermen # The Best Birthday Present Ever / Patrick Pig Learns to Talk / Grouchy Mr. Gronkle # The Busiest Firefighters Ever / Manuel of Mexico / The Biggest Catch Ever # Mr. Raccoon's Different Day / Mario, the Venetian Gondolier / The Best Babysitter Ever # The Best Mistake Ever / Sneef, the Best Detective in Europe / Camping Out # Mr. Frumble's New Cars / Ernst and Heidi in the Alps / Billy Dog's Bad Day # The Snowstorm / Professor Dig and His Egyptian Mummy / The Treasure Hunt # The Missing Bananas / Good Luck in Rome / The Accident # A Trip to the Moon / Pip Pip Goes to London / Floating Bananas # Hat Pie / Hans, the Dutch Plumber / Hilda's Romantic Tea Party # A Big Operation / Cucumber, the African Photographer / Summer Picnic # Sergeant Murphy's Day Off / Schmudge, the German Chimney Sweep / The Sleeping Car Adventure # Busytown Regatta / Schtoompah, the Funny Austrian / Busytown Soap Box Derby Season 2 (1995) #The Big Story / Couscous in Gibraltar / The Firefighter's Ball #The Field Trip / The Great Pie Robbery / The Clean Garage #Captain Willy and the Pirates / Flying Noodles / Roughing It #Young Vikings / Sneef Saves the Queen / Hilda the Director #High Flyers / Steamboat Mystery / The Best Waiters Ever #The Big Move / Sneef in Russia / Mr. Frumble Gets a Job #Ambulance Cake / The Supermarket Mystery / Big Trouble for Bananas Gorilla #Sergeant Murphy's Deputy / Couscous in the Sahara / New Friend on the Block #The Biggest Storm Ever / Cucumber in the Rockies / Sally's First Day at School #No Time for Bananas / Sneef in India / Sally Cat's First Trip #Grand Hotel / Couscous on the Nile / Cat Family Ski Trip #Lowly Breaks His Leg / Cucumber in Machu Pichu / The Plight of Penelope Parakeet #Newspaper Mom / Cucumber in Rio / Donut Raffle Season 3 (1995-1996) #The Knights of Busytown / Cave Pigs / Bucketman in Busytown #Billy Dog Gets Glasses / Cordelia's Debut / Lowly Joins the Circus #The Big Dare / Oliver's Sandwich / Pig Will Won't #The Best Birthday Party Ever / Martha's First Book / Locked Out #Dad's Neat Job / The Discovery of America / Mr. Gronkle's Friends #Denys at Camp / Peasant Pig's Gifts / Little Fixit #The School Dance / The First Olympics / Hilda for President #Mr. Frumble's Brother / Viking Pigs / The Perfect Wedding #A Tough Test / The First Pyramid / The Big Date #Inventor of the Year / Macaroni Polo / Lone Wolf at the Lighthouse #Fun-Time Riddle Race / The First Balloon / Billy Dog's Space Rock #The Best Amusement Park Ever / The First Bridge / Say Cheese, Please! #Has Anyone Seen My Book? / P.J. Pig's Brave Day / Vanderbuilt's New Shoes Season 4 (1996) #The Perfect Gentleman / The Best Painter Ever / The Best Day for Dennis #A Trip Back in Time / Home Sweet Home / P.S. Pig's Special Friend #Mr. Fixit's Magnet Machine / Sneef and Sniff at the Opera / Mr. Gronkle Won't Mind #Peter's Visit / The First Skis Ever / Stage Fright #End of the Rainbow / A Signal for Peng / Mr. Frumble's Birthday Party #Bananas the Magician / The First Horseless Carriage / Princess Hilda #Daylight Savings Time / Eager Beaver's Clever Game / The Pickle Car Wash #Triple a Deliveries / Stanley's Amazing Photo / Lost in the Swamp #Mr. Fixit's Super Submarine / Cahuchu's Magic Tree / Mr. Bean's Restaurant #Abe and Babe's Christmas Lesson / Sally Cat's Christmas Dream / The Best Christmas Present Ever #The Best Car Trip Ever / Ernest's Dish You Can Eat / Cousin Russ #Fill'er Up Scotty / Niagara Falls Mystery / Helper's Helper #Who's Afraid of the Big Eclipse / Hold Your Breath! / Pumpkin Heads Season 5 (1997) #The Mole Machine / The Royal Game of Dennis / Now That's Progress #Superstitious Bananas / Pépé the Goodstaire / Drive-Through Movie #King and Queen for a Day / The Piggy Express / Practice Makes Perfect #The Winners / No More Games, Manuel! / We Won't Go to the Doctor! #Never Too Small / Albert, the Belgian Barge Captain / Rainy Day #Mr. Gronkle Comes to Stay / Leo-pardo's Smile / Blooming Busytown #Match-Makers / Forget-bur Never Forgets / Toof Trouble #The New Neighbors / The First Halloween Ever / Now I Know My One, Two, Threes! #Mr. Gronkle Moves Away / Counting Chickens / The Spelling Bee #Huckle's Feathery Friends / The First Valentine Ever / The Sleepover #Count on Us! / The First Easter Egg Ever / Be My Valentine #The Mystery of the Stone Circle / The Big Apple Christmas Caper / Who's Too Scared To Masquerade? #A Message in a Bottle / Santa Needs Help! / There Really is an Easter Bunny! Category:Lists